FAQs
FAQs! Here, we'll answer our most frequently asked questions! If you have any, why not leave a comment and we'll answer them for you! Please take into consideration that these are questions we get asked ''alot. ''Don't get the wrong idea if we don't answer your question. You could also message us at our youtube/Deviantart pages! Here's a link to a few! Pasta (Owner of Kozoku Honoka; Honoko) Kame (Owner of Batora Teku) Clouds (Owner of Akira Hoshi) Dom (Owner of Shizu Yuta) However, Akane, Lola, Kei, Onaji twins, and Kairu don't have one... yet! Now, let's get started! What microphone/equipment/program do you use to record? Hmm, seeing how there's alot ofpeople in this group, it'll be hard to pinpoint exactly who uses what but- Honoka: I used a cheap microphone! ^w^ And audacity! No, Honoka, go back to doing whatever it is you were doing. -.- As I was saying, we all used something different, such as Teku and Honoka's voice providers. They both used a cheap microphone, where as I (The owner of Hoshi) used a usb microphone I bought at my local tech store. I too used audacity, however Yuuta used garageband. Who invented the HONOloids? Teku: Well, it's obvious, isn't it? The person who invented the HONOloids was-- Honoka: I did! = w= No, you didn't Honoka. Ahem, you see, the people who created the HONOloids was kinda a group thing. The first two HONOloids were Honoka and Teku, and it grew from there. I, however, took the liberity of making a group page as some sort of an inside joke, but as stated before, it grew on from there and became a fully fledged group! Who did your OTO.ini? We kinda force- I mean, asked Pasta to do it! Thanks very much!~ Who draws your art? As of now, Pasta does, and you can find her deviantart here ! We sometimes chip in by drawing, but unless stated otherwise, usually it's pasta. Honoka: My owner is amazing! HONOKA STOP IT. Can I have an mp3 link to your cover of _________? As of now, the only person who allowes mp3 links is Pasta. You can find all the links on her youtube page here . Other than her, no-one else seems to be using mp3 links. What gender is ________'s voice provider and names? I don't get why we get asked this question alot, but here goes nothing! Kozoku Honoka - Female - Stephanie Batora Teku - Female - Emily Akira Hoshi - Female - Dilka Shizu Yuta - Male - Dom Honoka: Isn't it obvious enough when I sing? .-. Teku: At least you don't look like a boy... Hoshi: I'm always forgotten! Honoka: Who are you again? Seriously Honoka, go away. Will you make a cover of the song ______ with a HONOloid for me? I'm sure we could if you ask us nicely on our respective youtube pages, just so long as there is a UST and off vocal for us. Why does Pasta do everything? Because Pasta is a baka desu. She likes to help out whenever she can, but doesn't realize how much she's helping already. anata wa baka no pasta desu. ;) demo, anata wo aishite~